


Snowing

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Reader-Insert, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Winter has arrived for Y/N and Sheldon, so they make the most of it.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 219
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 1 minute

Chilly air blew through my coat and rose goosebumps on my skin. I hurriedly stepped inside the apartment building and stomped my feet on the entrance mat to knock off the snow. Sighing, I began unwrapping my scarf as I walked up the stairs to my apartment.

The door was unlocked, so I stumbled right in and made myself some hot chocolate, wrapping my frozen hands around the mug and sitting down on the couch.

"Y/N?" Sheldon called from one of the other rooms.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

I heard some shuffling. "Can you come here?"

I sighed. I was very comfy. "Why?"

"I need you!"

Still shivering, I got up and went to Sheldon's room. He was under lots of blankets and looking up at me sadly. "Help."

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I'm cold and can't get warm."

I smiled and chuckled a bit. I knew the feeling. Carefully, I set the mug down on the nightstand and crawled under the blankets with him. He leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around him. I grabbed the mug again and took a drink, then passed it to Sheldon.

"Here. We can share."

Sheldon took a few gulps and passed it back. It wasn't long before we were feeling warm again.


End file.
